Pain
by Drdiagnostic
Summary: A patient comes into the ER with seemingly normal symptoms of the flu, but this may not be the case. Meanwhile, House and Cuddy's relationship is tested when House experiences severe leg pain on a rainy night while staying at Cuddy's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: House, MD and its entities are the property of David Shore, FOX and Universal Media Corporation. This story is for sole entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. **_

It was a typical day in the ER of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Doctors were scrambling around taking care of the latest screaming, coughing, moaning patients nestled on the gurneys situated throughout the ER. Yet, the most unusual sight to behold was House in the ER. However, he wasn't working….just hiding from Cuddy which is his customary position whenever he doesn't have a case. He was sitting on a swivel chair in front of the ER desk, reading a magazine and sucking on a red lollipop.

As House's engages in one of his favorite past times…avoidance, Chase enters the ER, notices House and says, "How much longer until you think Cuddy finds you here?"

Looking at his watch House takes out his lollipop and replies," I give it another five minutes…in which case I will already be outta here. She usually searches the clinic rooms first. Then she makes her way down here." He then thrusts the lollipop back in his mouth.

"God forbid you actually assist in the ER for a change." Chase quips with a smile.

"That would require me to exert myself; and since I haven't had lunch yet, that's out of the question." He remarks as he swivels around once on the chair giving Chase an impish look.

Chase smiles, shaking his head, and walks away. House goes back to reading his magazine, but his attention is pulled in the direction of a young girl about twenty in a bed just in front of him. He listens to the diagnosis ER doctor Don Douglass is making.

"We've been getting a lot of flu cases here. We'll keep her on IV fluids for an hour or so and you can take her home." Douglass says.

Not convinced by the diagnosis, the mother of the girl speaks up, "I don't think it's the flu. She has colitis and I think this could be part of the problem. It's been three days and she's weak."

'Well, yes the colitis could be part of the cause along with the flu. It just has to run its course and she'll be fine." Douglass tries to reassure.

House then gets up and goes over to Douglass and the patient.

House asks Douglass," Can I see the file?"

Surprised Douglass remarks, "You? House this is just a boring case of the flu. Nothing mysterious here."

"Which is clearly why I'm over here curious, especially since I know you have a lazy track record here in the ER when it comes a diagnosis. How many patients have I seen come back? Five? Ten?" House quips.

Douglass presents the file to House. But before he takes it, House hands Douglass his lollipop and magazine.

Perusing the file House asks the patient," You have a sore throat or a cough?"

"No." She answers.

"How about runny or stuffy nose?" He questions.

"No." She answers.

"Body aches?" He wonders.

"No. None at all." She answers.

House looking at the file says, "Clearly you have no fever according to Dr. Douglass' meticulous notes." He looks at Douglass and says, "Good to know you were competent enough to establish that." Douglass rolls his eyes at House.

House continues the questioning," You tired?"

"For the last three days. Of course I haven't been able to eat or drink anything really." She tells House.

The mother adds," She's not vomiting. It's just that she can't keep anything…in."

"Lot of crap coming out. Got it." He ponders a moment and says, "Funny, that seems to fit most of the ER docs here." He looks at the girl and says, 'Except the crap comes out of their mouths." Gesturing to Douglass he jokes, "Especially this one's."

"You're an ass." Douglass says to him annoyed.

"So I've been told." House retorts looking at him. Then, with mock sarcasm, House says to Douglass, "Clearly, all the symptoms point to the flu. At least the imaginary ones do."

"House even you know not all the symptoms of the flu present." Douglass tells him.

"I know. I went to med school too. I also know that dehydration and fatigue could be causes of something underlying other than the flu. Guess you were sleeping during that course." House jokes.

Looking at the patient and then Douglass, House instructs, "Admit her. "

"You're not going to find anything." Douglass tells him.

"Well you won't mind me humoring myself then to avoid Cuddy." House takes his lollipop from Douglass puts it in his mouth, takes the magazine and turns around to see Cuddy standing right behind him giving him a condescending look.

On her look House says, "Sorry. No afternoon gynecological exam in your office today. I have a case." She rolls her eyes as he exits the ER.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to take the opportunity to thank those who were giving me a kick to continue this story (Jess). I hit a road block with it which is why it took so long. And special thanks to Mystrygab for the conversation that motivated me to start writing again. _

**Chapter 2**

House sits at his desk, intently reading something on his computer screen, when Cuddy enters his office.

As she approaches his desk House, still glued to his screen asks, "Did you know the record for the most female orgasms is 134 in one hour? " Then, turning his chair to face her boasts, "I think I can help you beat that record."

Cuddy reacts, "Don't you have something more important to do than read sex facts on the internet? Like...I don't know...your job?"

He responds, "That's what my team is for, so then I can go expand my medical knowledge and figure out things such as how to burn 200 calories in a short period of time. Got a half hour? Sleep study room is open."

"Sorry, I have to go to my BDSM class." She proceeds to sit in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Listen, what did you do to Masters?"

Rolling his eyes he groans, "Oh God. Did Saint Martha come see you again? She needs a life or a pacifier. Take your pick."

Not pleased with his reaction, Cuddy tells him, "She wants to quit. Feels like you aren't taking her seriously. And by your reaction just now, I believe her."

"How am I supposed to take her seriously when she still has her training wheels on? Might as well go tell her to bike in the street until she gets hit by a car." He snarks.

"House, this is your job. I know this is a difficult concept for you to grasp, but this is why we have this fellowship program...to give you a playground and for you to actually teach people how to become better doctors. She may be young but she has considerable knowledge and you'd be an idiot not embrace it. You needed a challenge, because you've pretty much brain washed everyone else on your team. She'll be a little harder to push over. That idea alone pleases me." She lectures him.

He says, "So...what...you want to torture me? Because I'd rather be spanked than babysit a prepubescent girl playing doctor."

"House, it's intimidating enough for her being here right now. She already feels awkward and out of place." She tells him.

"Because she is!" He interrupts.

Taking a breath, Cuddy recalls, "Back in Michigan, I remember this incredibly brilliant young doctor. People thought he was insane because of the way he practiced medicine. A lot of his classmates were either jealous, appalled or just thought that he didn't belong in a field of prestigious doctors. Even some of his professors thought he'd never succeed at anything..."

House interjects, "Is there a point to this? Because if not, I'm going back to researching my sex facts at least then I'll succeed at something."

"House, there is a point. So shut up and let me finish, please." She scolds.

"Yes, mommy." House, sits up, folds his hands and gives the impression of playing the good student.

Cuddy continues, "My point is they knew deep down this genius young doctor was smarter than they were. So to compensate for the fact he wasn't being taken seriously, he would do the most outrageous things to make people pay attention to him rather than dismiss him. This renegade bravado wasn't just there to prove a point but to hide the hurt of being rejected. Masters may not be like you in the ass department, but she does feel like an outcast too."

Mocking her he says, "Well, now that you've pretty much psycho-analyzed me Dr. Cuddy, let me point out one crucial thing to you...do you honestly think I gave a crap what people thought of me back then? Have you not seen the love I get around here now and how I reciprocate that love by mocking everyone because I KNOW they're idiots? God woman, don't you do your homework?"

Ignoring his sarcasm she says, "Masters needs a mentor. Someone who understands where she's coming from."

"I thought that was supposed to be you." House shoots back.

Cuddy leans on the desk, looks him in the eyes and directs him, "Quit being an ass and try to pass some of your medical wisdom on to her. I know the very act nauseates you to no end, but I really don't care. She's not going anywhere and neither am I, so be a big boy and suck it up."

With a mischievous smile on his face, House pretends to shiver and responds, "God, I love it when you go into bitch mode. Turns me on...and by the look of your nipples...it turns you on too."

Smiling at his boyish reaction, she changes the subject and asks, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Sitting back in his chair he answers, "Bowling."

Cuddy gives him a displeased look and groans, "Bowling? Really? House, I don't know how to bowl."

He chuckles and points out to her, "You play tennis. You know baseball. You've played miniature golf...but you've never bowled? Looks like you came to me just in time."

Cuddy gives him look.

Rolling his eyes at her he says, "Relax. I'll help you. I'll even let you use my balls."

With a sly grin she says, "Sure they're big enough?"

"Last night they were." He quips.

She chuckles, "And how exactly will you be helping me? Will it be while you're grabbing my ass, staring at it or both?"

"Both." He answers without hesitation.

Rolling her eyes and smiling she submits to him, "Fine."Then she points at him, telling him, "But you're paying for the shoe rental, since apparently I'll be providing the entertainment."

Cuddy gets up to leave. Before she exits the office she gets serious, turns and reminds him , "Remember what I told you."

"About BDSM...because if you're talking about Masters I SO wasn't listening after that comment because I was too busy picturing you cuffed to a bed." He jokes.

"No doubt wearing nothing but a smile on my face, I'm sure. Frankly, there's nothing I'd like more than to restrain and whip you. God knows you deserve it." She says flatly.

"Why Dr. Cuddy...you kinky little bitch, you." He teases.

Giving him look, she pleads, "House, I'm serious."

"So am I." He jumps in clearly not referring to the real subject.

"House!" She admonishes.

He sighs, "Yes, my queen." He gets up from the desk to approach her. As he does he continues, "I will attempt to turn your duck into a swan as you wish." He stands in front of her and with a boyish grin questions, "Do I get a treat for obeying?"

"I won't kill you." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"You really know how to thank a guy don't you? And by that I mean in addition to that low cut top you're wearing." He comments.

Laughing she notes, "You're such a jerk." Then she gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "Behave yourself. I'll be watching." She slaps his behind and walks into the hallway.

As she begins to walk away, House yells to her, "So will I! Your ass looks especially good in that skirt today."

She briefly turns to smile at him and walks away while he has the same sly grin on his face in complete adoration of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In his usual fashion, House walks into Wilson's office without knocking and situates himself in the chair across from his good friend who is intently examining a file on his desk.

Tapping his cane on the floor House ponders, "How does someone go through life without ever having bowled at least once?"

Still glued to the file on his desk, Wilson flatly says, "Ah, the personal mysteries of life as examined by Gregory House." He looks from the file and squints a bit as if recalling something. He then says, "Been awhile since you've interrupted me with one of these discussions."

Wilson picks up one half of a sandwich on his desk, takes a bite, puts it back down and continues reading the file.

"I can't believe Cuddy has never bowled. That's like not going to sleep." House observes.

"Tell that to the insomniacs." Wilson quips.

Thinking a minute, House says aloud to himself, "I wonder what else she hasn't done...beside pole dance for me naked."

'Well an examination of her head comes to mind, since it might explain how she got herself into a relationship with you." He says drily.

"This coming from the man who's been married three times and is back dating his ex-wife. You do know why they call them exes, don't you? It means to _**ex**_terminate all existing contact from the tentacles of the female who had your testicles." He sarcastically says.

Wilson looks up at him and with a defensive tone notes, "Sam and I have grown up since we were first married. We communicate with each other more and are more open and honest with each other than we were back then...which is more than I can say for you and Cuddy right now."

Brushing him off House tells him, "Cuddy and I are fine. We don't need to bore each other with the trivialities of our lives. That's what the internet is for. Besides I bet our sex life is _way_ better than yours, especially since she does yoga."

Wilson shakes his head at him saying, "House this is not a competition. In case you didn't know every relationship is not solely about sex, as shocking to you as that may be. There is a thing called talking. Try it sometime. It may surprise you."

"I'm trying it right now and frankly it's not all that interesting." He jokes.

Wilson chides him, "This is like...relationship 101. What did you do? Flunk?"

"Judging by your track record you didn't pass either, genius." He jests.

"What exactly was the last intimate conversation about that you had with her?" He queries.

"If she wanted to be on top." He responds without hesitation.

Wilson shakes his head and grumbles," Why do I even waste my time? " He then immerses himself back into the file he was reading.

Defending his stance on the issue somewhat, House explains, "There hasn't been a reason to open up Pandora's Box of sob story intimate details. There are a lot of things she doesn't need to know about me, and I'm sure there are a lot of things she doesn't want me to know about her either...like that she stripped to put herself through college." He stops a second to think then continues, "Actually, come to think of it, I would want to know about that. Could use her stripper name as my new pet name for her."

"Are you even listening to yourself? " Wilson wonders.

"More entertaining than listening to you right now." He retorts. House begins to rub his aching leg, but Wilson doesn't notice.

Wilson lectures him, "House, you need her. If you want this relationship to work, you're gonna have to let her in at some point."

House interjects, "I already have. Just not in the way you're thinking." He bats his eyebrows.

Wilson ignoring him continues, "You have to make her feel like she's important to you by making a deeper connection with her. Otherwise, she'll get frustrated and move on, and I don't wanna clean up the mess."

House rolls his eyes and tells him," Please, I give her the right amount of affection. We have mind-blowing sex. What more do I need to do? Wear a sign on my chest that says "Important here" and one on my penis that says "Pleasure here?"

Frustrated Wilson announces, "Forget it. I'm done lecturing you for today. My quota is met."

"Thank God!" House exclaims in mock relief. He rubs his leg again and this time Wilson notices.

Pointing to House's leg Wilson says, "See...this is bothering you."

Motioning his hand to the window House points out to him, "It's raining. My leg hurts. Why must you associate my leg pain with my feelings? Can't a cripple's leg just hurt?"

"No, because with you...feelings are usually a common denominator _for___your leg pain." He observes.

Wilson proceeds to pick up the half bitten portion of his sandwich when House whacks him on the hand with his cane.

Wilson exclaims, "Dammit House!" He starts shaking out his hand and rubbing it to ease the stinging pain.

House gets up and says, "Now, is the pain from your feelings or from the fact that you just had a wooden cane crack you over the knuckles? Sometimes Wilson...pain is just pain."

House swiftly grabs the other half of Wilson's sandwich, as Wilson gives him a look of death while rubbing his sore hand.

House gets to the door, opens it, then turns back to Wilson holding up the sandwich and says, "By the way...thanks for lunch."

House exits the office with a look of triumph on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cuddy is sitting in her office busily signing papers, when she hears the familiar sound of her door opening with the push of a cane.

"Got a minute?" House queries.

Continuing to sign papers, she replies, "If this about the clinic patient who you told to go to a strip club rather than use Viagra while his wife was standing right there, then no."

"Come on. There was nothing wrong with that guy's tent. Only thing wrong is that instead of a bear going into it, he has a frog. Did you see his wife?" He says.

She picks her head up and with a disapproving look reacts, "So you're basing your judgment on the fact that his wife is ugly?"

Pointing at her with his cane he notes, "Ah, so you _did_ see her."

Rolling her eyes at him she says, "No, I didn't. Even if I did, I wouldn't be basing my medical opinion on something that is clearly _not_ medical."

"Of course it's medical. Have you not heard of genetics? " He says sarcastically. "Besides, if you saw what I did then you would agree with me."

" I highly doubt that." She counters.

"Oh yeah? Well, Dr. Oblivious, I sent his Margaret Thatcher-looking wife out of the room for a minute and brought in Dr. Williams for a consult...especially since she's giving _you_ competition in the low-cut top category today. And wouldn't you know..." He puts his finger to his lips in epiphany like fashion, then puts it down. "The guy pitched his tent." He says sarcastically.

"Before I start to lecture you as to how ethically and morally wrong that was and Human Resources starts calling, is there a _real_ reason you came in here or did you just come in here to annoy me?" She wonders still appalled by what she just heard.

"I was actually looking for a little under the desk assistance, but I see you're busy." He quips.

"Yeah, my fascination with the Southern Equator is on Thursdays. Humm...sorry you missed it. Anything else?" She counters.

With a smile on his face he tells her, "I love coming in here and being aroused by your acerbic wit."

"I aim to please." She flatly responds.

"Not yet." He retorts.

She smiles and again questions, "House...what do want, because some of us have actual work to do."

House ponders for a second about telling her what's on his mind after his conversation with Wilson, but decides against it and quickly makes up a reason for coming to Cuddy's office.

"Need your approval for a colon biopsy." He tells her.

"Fine." She answers.

He responds with a quick, "Great."

He starts to limp away but Cuddy senses his uneasiness and stops him in his tracks.

"House...wait!" She calls to him. "You don't need my approval for that. What's going on?"

House stands there for a moment not sure what to say or what to ask. His relationship with Cuddy seems solid to him, but he knows there are flaws; and he feels he's a big part of them. Like one of his puzzles, he wants to know the answer to the question he's about to ask but he also doesn't want to know the real answer.

Trying to downplay the importance of the question, he asks her nonchalantly, "I was just wondering if we're okay."

"You mean for bowling? Yeah." She says uncertain if that's the response for which he is looking.

"I mean...in general." He says a bit uneasy.

Looking at him quizzically she states, "I..._thought_ so. Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just curious. Okay." He turns and begins to limp away again towards the door.

Cuddy halts him exclaiming, "Woah! O-kay?" She gets up from her chair and crosses over to him slowly with her arms folded in front of her. "You just don't ask that question without a reason. What's on your mind?" She now stands in front of him looking at him curiously.

Brushing it off he answers her, "Nothing. It's fine. Forget I asked." He turns and she grabs his arm.

Concerned she urges him, "House...talk to me."

Thinking he's going to screw something up by talking to her, he tries to reassure her and only give her a small bite as to why he even started the conversation in the first place.

"Everything's fine." He says. "Wilson just annoyingly got into my head again, as if he has nothing better to do." He gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight." He starts to open the door, then turns around to joke, "Make sure you wear a sweater over your white top. You know...just in case I happen to accidentally spill beer on it in an attempt to see your nipples."

House leaves the office and, as he does, Cuddy stands there arms still folded concerned about her latest encounter with House and what it truly meant.

House is sitting on a half circled orange cushioned bench in the bowling alley sipping a beer and observing Cuddy as she makes her slow approach to the lane. For him, the view is perfect at the moment as he takes in each of her curves. They very sight of her brings him into a world of personal bliss despite the ever growing pain in his leg that has failed to cease, since earlier today. Nevertheless, he was determined to keep his date with Cuddy and teach her the pleasantries of the art of bowling...or just stare at her ass for the amount of frames they decided to play for the evening.

Cuddy assumes her position and gets ready to take her shot. Determined, she releases the bowling ball but with minimal force which causes the ball to crawl down the lane before finally making contact with one lone pin on the far right side.

Disgusted she utters, "Crap!" She turns her head to look at House who is sipping his beer, trying to hide his amusement at her lack of bowling skills.

Playfully annoyed at him she notes, "Hey...I thought you were supposed to help me, coach, or are you too busy enjoying the view?"

House puts his bottle down, sprawls his arms across the length of the cushioned bench and says, "I was just calculating how big your ass is." Motioning with his hands he jokes, "I'd say a good pin's worth." He smiles then puts his arms back in position on the bench.

"Yeah...and your testicles are as big as my bowling shoe." She comically counters. "Will you shut up and get over here"

"Fine." He says getting up. "Only because you asked so nicely." He says somewhat mocking her.

As he limps over to her she smiles at his brazen bratty behavior.

Pointing at the ball he directs her, "Pick up the ball, because you at least mastered that skill."

Cuddy laughs and tells him, "You're an idiot."

"Hey, I'm not the one throwing the ball down the lane at two miles an hour." He points out to her as he positions himself behind her.

Now, House in this moment decides that he's going to have a little fun with this. After all, he's feeling a little frisky and he clearly knows there is no hope for her from a bowling standpoint. So, unbeknownst to her, he decides he's going to coach her all right...on the art of sexual arousal. With an evil gleam in his eye and a cunning plan in place, he begins to...shall we say...manipulate the situation.

Placing his hands on her hips, he starts slowly gliding his hands from hip to thigh over and over again saying into her ear, "Now... you have to loosen these a bit." The very motion startles Cuddy for a minute, but she maintains her composure.

House stops at her waist, deliberately sliding a finger quickly under her shirt so she feels his soft touch on her exposed flesh, then takes his hands and methodically outlines the curve of her butt. He abruptly stops under her butt cheeks and lifts them with his hands.

He whispers in her ear again, "You want to keep these...firm." He punctuates the "f" in the word.

Cuddy's heart starts racing as she starts thinking, "damn the son of a bitch." She's still trying to keep her cool even though his smooth actions are causing butterflies to do back flips in her stomach.

House anchors his left hand to her waist and starts to strategically slowly glide his right hand from her butt cheek to her inner right thigh. Whispering in her ear again he suggests, "You might want to put this leg out a bit when you...release." He puts emphasis on the last word, adding a bit of a hiss on the "s" in her ear which sends shivers down her spine.

"Now, let's place you hands on the ball." He slides his right hand up to her right breast and rests it there. "Oops. That's not it."

Cuddy exhales slowly and out of the corner of her eye spies an old couple staring at their display of...affection.

"House, we're being watched." She observes avoiding their eyes, looking straight ahead.

Not one to care, House looks over at them, then back at Cuddy saying, "Oh please...they probably don't even remember what an orgasm is."

"Well if you're finished groping me here in the bowling alley, I'd like to shoot the ball now." She tells him.

"Wait." He puts his left hand on her left breast so that his hands are now both resting on each breast. He waits a second then satisfied conveys, "Okay, now I'm finished." He takes his hands off her and moves back and off a bit to the left.

Aroused by House's calculated groping, Cuddy has this hyper energy inside her. She approaches the lane and sends the ball flying down, knocking over several more pins.

Pleased House claps and exclaims, "Bravo!" He goes up to the ball return, then looks back at her and notes, "See...all you needed was a sexual intervention."

"Yeah and probably a cold shower. You're a genius." She says flatly.

House takes the bowling ball from the return and proceeds to walk over and set himself up to take the shot. Just as he does, Cuddy approaches him. Facing him and standing slightly to her left, she swiftly grabs his crotch and seductively whispers in his ear, "Make sure you shoot straight."

She walks away with a smile on her face and proceeds to take a seat on the bench as a now flustered House prepares to take his shot. Unfortunately, he's so aroused that when he rolls the ball it goes completely in the gutter. He closes his eyes and exhales in frustration.

Turing to her, he points at her and proclaims, "You're evil."

Pleased and smiling she points out, "I'm being taught by the best, remember." She takes a sip of beer.

As he waits for the ball to return, House can feel the pain from earlier today starting to increase a bit more. Instinctively, he begins to rub his throbbing leg.

Cuddy notices this and concerned asks, "House, you okay?"

Seeing the worry in her face, he tries to ease her mind by telling her, "I'm fine. Just an excited twinge going from my groin to my leg on account of your horniness."

"Mine or yours?" She shoots back.

He smiles at her, grabs the bowling ball, positions himself, limps up to the lane and releases the ball. It rolls down the lane and hits a few pins in the front.

Looking at the results of his crappy shot, he exclaims, "Damn!" Turning to face Cuddy he says, "One thing's for sure. We both suck."

As he starts limping towards her, he feels the effects of the pressure he put on his leg and a sharp pain stabs him. Wincing, he grabs his leg and falls slightly forward. Cuddy leaps off the bench towards him and grabs him to prevent him from tumbling over.

As she guides him over to the bench, she observes, "You are definitely _not_ okay."

They sit down and House begins the natural reaction of rubbing his leg telling her, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Let's just go." She says while lovingly rubbing his back.

Frustrated with himself and the situation, he stubbornly tells her, "No, we're having fun. I'm fine. A few more beers and I won't feel a thing."

She gives him a disapproving look of concern and frustration. Sensing her uneasiness over the current situation, he tries to reassure her by providing her with a convincing lie for the moment to deflect the reality of the throbbing pain in his leg.

"Listen, if I weren't all right I'd tell you. Okay?" He then tries to lighten the mood. "Besides...I'm behind and I hate losing a bet...unless...you're scared you might lose to a cripple."

Still hesitant she says to him, "I don't know."

"Are you chicken?" He says mockingly. "Fine then. You forfeit. I win the bet." He proclaims.

Annoyed she questions, "Wait just a minute. I'm showing concern for your well-being and you're declaring me the loser because of it?"

"Pretty much sums it up unless you need a decoder ring...in which case it's in my other pants." He states.

Slightly eased by his reassurance, false honesty, and playful mood, she smiles and declares, "Game on." They kiss.

House smiles at her as she gets up to go over to the return to get the ball. The minute her back is to him, he begins rubbing his leg with a look of distress in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After their evening of bowling, House and Cuddy return to her house for a little victory celebration. Unfortunately for House the odds were not in his favor this evening and Cuddy has no problem with letting him know that.

As they walk into the house, Cuddy proclaims, "Victory is mine!"

Not amused, House points out, "You only won by a small margin."

Turning to him, she says, "Doesn't matter. I still won." She declares punctuating those three little happy words with her finger on his chest. "And _you_ lost."

"Beginners luck." He tells her brushing the whole thing off.

"Who cares? I still won the bet and _your_ ass has to pay up." She says with a smiling face.

Rolling his eyes at her he asks, "Can't I just give you cash?"

"Nope. But if you do an exceptional job,_ I_ may give you some." She answers seductively with a wink. "Now Dr. House, I do believe it is time for you to pay up. Let's go."

Cuddy pulls his hand and starts leading him towards the bedroom. As she does, House drily states, "No flash photography during the performance."

As they enter the bedroom, Cuddy sits at the foot of the bed and motions to House to go in front of her.

House pulls out his wallet.

Showing her cash, House offers, "A thousand dollars right now. Final offer."

"Nope. You've had this done to you enough times. You should be an expert on the matter. Now go on." She shoos him like a fly. "I'm waiting."

House rolls his eyes, tosses his wallet off to the side, and begins to take his shirt off, but Cuddy halts him.

"Ah...music please." She orders with s giddy smile on her face. grasping the foot of the bed with her hands in excitement.

House rolls his eyes and exhales in frustration.

Cuddy frowns and tells him, "And quit doing that or I'll make you start over each time you do."

"Fine." He says defeated. Then House starts mimicking a trumpet player with his mouth, playing a stripper tune.

House begins to slowly pull his t-shirt up and over his head, still providing his musical accompaniment. Once his shirt is off, he grasps two ends and begins sliding it back and forth between his legs.

Cuddy yells, "That's it Doctor Sexy. Let's _see_ those hospital briefs!"

House takes his shirt and playfully throws it at her hard in an attempt to keep her quiet. She catches it laughing.

Then House mocks seriousness and tells her, "Excuse me ma'am. But if you keep it up, security may have to escort you out of the bedroom."

Giving him a throaty laugh, she exclaims, "Shut up!"

He unbuttons his pants and begins to ever so slowly pull down his zipper, still playing his stripper tune. Then, he slides his jeans down swaying his hips a bit as he does. Cuddy can't stop laughing at his antics in regards to fulfilling this bet.

Noticing the present bulge in his black boxer briefs, she notes, "Looks like Little House wants to come out and play."

"When you're in the room, Little House _always_ wants to come out and play." He says giving her a boyish wink.

Continuing the show, he steps out of his jeans, picks them up, twirls them, and throws them at her all while continuing his musical serenade. Cuddy catches the jeans and tosses them to the side. House then turns his back to her like a model, tilts his head towards her and playfully gives his left butt cheek a slap.

Unable to hide her amusement, Cuddy lets out a hearty laugh and says, "You're such an ass."

"I'm just trying to give you the full experience." He says in a matter of fact tone.

He approaches her, puts his hands on her shoulders while looking her dead in the eyes, bends a bit and starts giving her a lap dance.

Jokingly he notes, "No touching. That's extra."

Looking at him seductively, she asks, "Can I shove a hundred down your shorts?"

"Tips are greatly appreciated...of course a good lay is also."

" I do believe I'm not supposed to sleep with the entertainment." She says with a bewitching smile.

"Management has decided to make an exception to the rule, since you're such a generous customer."

"Good to know." She tells him.

Cuddy begins to gently place a one hundred dollar bill into the waistband of his briefs. She lets her hand glide slowly over his ever growing bulge. House grabs her hand quickly before she can go any further.

"Oh no you don't. This bet is officially completed. Now, it's _my_ turn."

He stands up. Pointing to her light pink cardigan he suggests, "You might wanna lose that."

Cuddy takes the cardigan off and tosses it to the floor.

"Lift your arms." He commands.

"Ooo...so rough." She says with a sly grin.

"Doctors orders." He states.

She does as she's told; and he lifts her white t-shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. Cuddy grabs House's hips, as he bends down to take her face in his hands. Passionately they begin to kiss for what seems like an eternity. Moving to her ear, House begins to nibble on it then proceeds to glide his tongue ever so slowly down the length of her neck, selecting various spots to stop and plant soft kisses. He stops at her shoulder blade, kissing it. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently pushes her down onto the bed. He feels his way down the soft, exposed skin of her collar bones, over the lace fabric covering her breasts, down the soft exposed skin of her torso until he reaches the waistband of her pants... both of their hearts doing double time as they each clamor for a breath never taking their eyes off of one another. As the intensity begins to build, House slowly undoes the button of her pants and glides the zipper of her pants down in a slow torturous fashion, heightening her arousal. Caressing her hips, he then begins to ease the garment down her legs. Once he pulls them off, he climbs onto the bed and a top her, bending down to kiss her in ravenous fashion. Electricity begins to mount as Cuddy puts her arms around him practically digging her nails into his back. When he moves to her neck, almost sucking it, Cuddy lets out a soft moan. As he goes to position himself between her legs, he is suddenly struck with a sharp pain in his bad leg.

"Dammit!" He exclaims grabbing the comforter and wincing.

Breathless and worried Cuddy asks, "Om my God, House. Are you okay?"

Trying to catch his breath he answers her, "I just need a minute that's all." He grips the comforter like a child refusing to give up his blanket.

Stroking his face, worried she tells him, "We don't have to do this tonight."

"No, no, no, no...please. I'm okay." He protests.

"House..." She says with a bit of anguish in her voice for him.

"You don't understand. I _need_ to do this. It's the only thing that makes me feel...normal. Being here. With you. Like this. Right now." He pleads.

"But House if you're in pain..." She says still worried, stoking his face.

Sensing her body language, he conveys to her, "Don't do that. Please don't do that. Don't worry about me. It's not gonna be good for you _or_ me." Trying to lighten the situation he notes, "Besides...it's a total mood killer."

"I don't know." She says still hesitant.

"I'll be fine. In case you've forgotten Dr. Cuddy, sex releases endorphins which knock pain on its ass. Only thing I'll feel is the incredible orgasm I'll get from you." He articulates to her trying to ease her mind.

She smiles a small smile and questions, "Are you sure?"

"Do you not feel my erection right now? If _you_ don't do this, I'll take care of matters myself and trust me... it's _way_ more fun with two."

Cuddy lets out a soft laugh. Looking at her, he strokes her face gently with his thumb.

Looking at her intently, he says, "I want you to forget everything and get lost with me back in Michigan...and that first time."

Seeing the glint in his eyes, she notes, "That's when I first fell in love with you."

"Think you can fall in love with me again?" He wonders, already knowing the answer.

"I never stopped."

They lay there lost for a moment until House leans down to kiss her passionately again, revisiting the passion of the past.

* * *

Cuddy lay in bed with the moon casting a soft light into the room. She stirs in bed a bit, rolls over to place her hand on House's chest but feels nothing but the soft sheets on the bed. Opening her eyes, slightly disoriented, she looks over at the clock dictating the time to be ten after twelve. She glances over at a chair in the room which usually is the holder of House's duffle bag. When she notices that the bag is still there, she proceeds to get out of bed and go searching. She opens the door to the bedroom and glances out into the pitch black hallway. Feeling her way along the wall, she gingerly walks down the hallway. As she does, she can hear a faint sound emanating from the living room. It sounds like a soft moan, but she can't be sure. As she gets closer to the opening into the living room, she can make out the sound more clearly. She can hear gasps of breath in between soft anguished whimpering. Alarmed, Cuddy tries to move a little more quickly in the dark towards the living room. When she finally gets to the opening leading into the softly moonlit living room, she spies a shaking House hunched over, sweating profusely and rubbing his leg crying almost inaudibly with pain. Seeing him in this position, Cuddy is struck with the realization that with all the fun House brings to this relationship, he brings his pain too.

Moving swiftly over to him, Cuddy questions, "Good God, House. Why didn't you wake me up?" She sits next to him and begins rubbing his back.

"Because this something I didn't want to bother you with. I can deal with this alone." He says almost ashamed that she's seeing him in this moment of pure weakness.

"No you won't." She tells him with both sternness and an air of love and concern in her voice.

"You don't need to see me like this." He says still shaking and rubbing.

"Yes. I do." She tells him, still rubbing his back. "This is _our _reality now. We deal with this together, because that's what people in a relationship do when they love each other. So, just shut up and let me help you."

He looks up at her, almost thankful.

"I need to know something first. Did you take any Vicodin?" She wonders.

Slightly annoyed at her he answers, "Do you think I'd be in this kind of pain if I did?"

"Okay." She says calmly. "I just needed to hear it from you. Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. The fact is that you're still an addict, and I need you to be honest with me. Everybody lies, remember?"

Understanding her concern and recognizing her point, he tells her, "I didn't take any. Just four Ibuprofen."

"Oh God. Okay." Take deep easy breaths. Let me go get you something. She gets up and hurries into the kitchen. House can hear her open the refrigerator door, then close it. As he rubs his leg, he continues to take deep breaths and hears Cuddy open a cabinet and close it. House can hear something being dropped into the bowl. Next thing he knows, Cuddy is emerging from the kitchen with the bowl. She comes over to him.

Pulling an ice cube from the bowl, she hands him one and directs him, "Here, chew on this."

House takes the ice cube.

She says to him, "I'm gonna go and make a hot compress for you. Do you need anything right now before I do?"

"Yes. Something to throw up in before I decorate your couch...and you'd better make it fast."

Cuddy hurries off into the kitchen again, as House hunches over gripping his leg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's about one thirty in the morning and House and Cuddy are still nursing his leg in the living room. Cuddy is holding a damp towel in her hand. House has his leg propped up on the coffee table with a heating pad draped over it and is hunched over a dark brown bucket situated on his lap.

Looking in to the bucket House observes, "I think that's the last of the hot wings I ate." He proceeds to place the bucket onto the table.

Taking the damp towel, Cuddy gently washes his lips and around his mouth removing any residue. She then takes the towel, dips it into a bowl of water she has on the table, wrings it out, folds it length-wise and places it on his forehead.

Cuddy takes a plastic travel mug with a straw in it, holds it up to his lips and says, "Here...drink some more ginger ale...settle your stomach."

House takes a sip and nods his head letting her know he's okay. Cuddy puts the mug back onto the coffee table. She puts her arm around him and House nestles under it placing his head on her chest and closing his eyes. She places her chin atop his head and with her fingers begins to gently play with his hair. They sit there quietly for a moment until Cuddy breaks the silence.

"I know you normally have bad days with your leg, but I also know that when you're emotionally stressed it exacerbates things. What's bothering you this much?"

House opens his eyes and softly says, "It's nothing."

Shaking her head in frustration she advises him, "Please don't do that. Don't put up that wall on me. It's as if you don't trust me enough to open up to me."

"That's not true. You're the _only_ person I trust." He tries to assure her.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" She wonders.

House sits up and looks at her. "Because I don't trust myself. I'll say something stupid. You'll get pissed. I'll feel like crap 'cause you're right. Then, I'll try to dig myself out of the hole to stop us from crashing."

Shocked Cuddy questions, "Is this how you view our relationship? That you can't share anything with me because you're afraid I'll get pissed?"

"See...I just did it. Now you're pissed." He leans his head against the couch and closes his eyes.

Cuddy sits there for a minute thinking and absorbing.

Finally she says in a reflective tone, "You're right. I'm a bitch."

House opens his eyes, looks at her waving his hand and defensively says, "Whoa, now wait. I didn't say that."

" I know. I did. And you're right."

"Usually I _am_, but how is you calling _yourself_ a bitch making me right?" He asks confused.

"Because you've been making all the compromises in this relationship and I've done nothing. All I've been doing is nagging you over things and practically brow beating you. It's no wonder you've been walking on eggshells around me. I wouldn't talk to me either." She states.

House looks at her a bit frustrated."God, Cuddy if you're going to start feeling guilty, I'm gonna start puking again." He quips. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you. It's just some things I need to deal with myself. No need to drag you into it." He takes the cloth off his forehead, tosses it on the table and leans his head back on the couch again.

"Don't you understand that I _wan_t to be dragged into it. Better to be dragged than to deal with situations like this. "She says pointing to his leg. "Is this really worth holding things back from me and not talking about them?"

"I just don't...wanna screw this up. I got a second chance that I didn't deserve. I lose this...I lose everything." He says reflectively.

She strokes his cheek with her thumb, looks at him and tells him, "You know...you keep telling me how you can do better, when I think _I'm_ the one who needs to do better. You've been the most honest person in this relationship and I've been the liar."

House takes her hand in his and says to her, "That's not completely true. I lied to you the day I said I'd never lie to you again."

Cuddy smiles and observes, "I know."

"You knew and you didn't call me out on it? What were you doing? Waiting for an invitation?" He jokes.

Giving a small laugh she says, "No. I just thought...here I am hurt over the fact that you lied to me on a professional level and I'm taking it personally...when in reality I've lied to you more times on a personal level than a professional one. How hypocritical is _this_? "

"You get no argument from me there." He leans his head against the sofa again, but still continues to hold her hand.

"And here you are...still putting me on a pedestal where I don't belong. Why do you do that?" She wonders.

He looks over at her and notes, "Because you belong there. You're not a drug addicted, miserable pain in the ass who thinks the world is against him and life sucks."

"You think life sucks now?"

"No...right now you're the highlight until I do something hurtful and insensitive that blows this whole thing up and I realize that hope really _is_ for sissies and I _am _a real son of a bitch."

"Why are you so afraid of happiness House?" She questions as her heart sinks for him.

"Because I don't know it. Every time I'm marginally happy, something always happens. Why embrace it when it isn't true? At least for me it's not...and it shouldn't be."

"So you think this whole relationship is a lie and you're just going through the motions?" She questions slightly irritated.

He shakes his head "no" as he continue to lay back on the couch. "That's not it."

"Then what is it? You don't think I'll understand? You don't think I'll care? Because if that's the case then why are we wasting our time? I want to understand. _Help_ me understand." She urges him.

They sit in silence for a minute as Cuddy observes House. She can tell his mind is spinning and he's thinking intently.

Finally House says, "You handle things so calmly. Life deals you crap and you deal with it and move on with ease. You don't let it fester until you break. I envy you for that and wish I had that ability. I just can't let things go and that means...I'll never be happy."

"You think I'm perfect? You think I don't carry things with me? I'm not super woman, House. Every day I look at Rachel and I'm happy to have her in my life, but inside...I wish I could carry a child. A part of me still feels...empty." House looks over at her again. She continues, "As for my relationships...well...you found out about_ the _black mark of my life."

"I'm sorry. That was me trying to be a smartass to win a battle. I was wrong." He says sincerely.

"Don't apologize. You had every right to know. You _should _know."

House sits up. "No, I shouldn't. It's something you wanted to forget. I get it. I shouldn't have used it against you." He tells her.

"What happened to me probably explains why I have a lot of relationship issues. It was the biggest mistake of my life." She says shaking her head. "I was young and sophomore in college."

House can tell this ghost from her past bothers her just by the look on her face, so he tries to comfort her in his own way.

"People do dumb things when they're young, Cuddy. It's like a rite of passage. " He jokes.

"It was a few months after our night together, and I was still recovering. I kept thinking that I got myself hooked up with another smart, sexy guy who just wasn't as into me as I was him."

"Which wasn't true." House interjects. "You and that night stayed with me for years after. It still stays with me. You were the first woman I ever found to be truly interesting. Smart, sexy, funny and you were a party girl. What guy wouldn't love that?"

She laughs. "The guy I married apparently...and my mother."

"Guy you married had to be a real ass then."

"He was an art major. Charming and a bit...ethereal. He was interested in peace, harmony and happiness on a higher plane."

"On a higher plane or just plain high?" He snarks. Cuddy gives him a look. "Sorry...go on."

"Anyway, we'd dated a few months and I thought he was simply perfect. Plus, I was feeling a bit rebellious because my mother kept fawning all over Julia's boyfriend and inquiring why I couldn't attract the nice guys like her. She insisted I was doing something wrong...a fact she constantly pointed out to me and still does."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, Ron...that was his name...proposed to me and I accepted. Brought him home to meet my parents which didn't exactly go over well."

"Knowing your mother this should be interesting." He says smiling and folding his hands on his lap with his head back against the couch.

"Oh it was. My mother thought I should have my head examined. She lovingly wondered why I couldn't find men with a real direction in their lives like Julia as opposed to ones whose sense of direction involved finding a marijuana plant in a field of whores...or so she said." She says drily.

House laughs saying, "Now I know why I relate to your mother."

"I got so pissed at her I grabbed Ron by the hand and walked out. A few hours later Ron and I eloped."

"Surprised your mom didn't permanently disown you. You talk about her a lot. What about your dad? How did he feel about all this?" He wonders.

Cuddy sighs and tells him, "My father was always my biggest supporter. This time though was the first time I ever saw him truly disappointed in me. He knew I could do so much better. He also knew I did this just to spite my mother. But he let me live my life and figure things out for myself. Unlike my mother, he didn't constantly judge me. Truth is...I learned a lesson and I learned it the hard way. I had this delusion that Ron and I could make it work. That he was my knight in shining armor and that my mother would be wrong. The reality is...she was right, which irritated me. Ron apparently got bored of me quickly...as in a few days... and I found out he was cheating on me via a sex tape I found in the VCR four days later. Apparently it was recorded while I was in class the day after we got married."

Rolling his eyes, "What a moron."

Cuddy gives him a look.

He looks over at Cuddy and clarifies, "Not you. Him. Who leaves a cheating sex tape in their VCR?"

"And it wasn't just with one woman either."

"Impressive. Guess he was doing some _hands-on_ research for his nude art project on orgies." He jokes.

"Well, I got my revenge. I organized a viewing party in a field. Enticed a large gathering with beer, pizza and pretzels and exposed every part of him _and_ his dates as he sat in an embarrassing heap and I stood with a smile on my face. Of course then I went back to our place, threw his stuff out on the lawn, polished off a whole bottle of wine, got drunk and passed out."

House smiling praises, "Brilliant! I knew there was a reason I fell for you then."

"We separated and at one point I tried again with him because I'm a trusting idiot. Of course, I caught him again feeling up a blonde in a car on campus. That was it. I gave up. And naturally I didn't hear the end of it from my mother for quite awhile."

"Parents can be idiots too. My father was an ass. A lot of times he didn't think I'd amount to anything and made a point to tell me on a near daily basis. And look how I turned out." He says a bit tongue-in-cheek.

"When my father died I lost my biggest advocate, but even he lied to me." She says a bit forlorn.

"Here's a newsflash...parents lie all the time, Cuddy."

"Yeah well this lie was pretty big. My father hadn't been feeling well and he went to his doctor. It wasn't until he died that we'd found out he'd been diagnosed with terminal cancer. He never told us. He just said that everything was fine. We didn't think twice even when he'd arrange trips for all of us to go on or special days where he'd take us somewhere individually. He was always like that. There was a point where I suspected something wasn't right...especially when the trips got more frequent... and I questioned him. He said nothing was wrong and that everything was good. He just wanted to spend time with us. He never lied to me before so I didn't think anything of it."

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

"The day he died...he called to meet me for lunch but I was swamped. Since you were in Mayfield, I was trying to figure out what to do with your department. There were accounting errors I had to get to the bottom of. Orders had to be placed. Anyway, I had to cancel our lunch date. That night I got a frantic call from my mom that he'd collapsed. When we got to the hospital...that's when we found out that he had cancer and it had spread throughout his body. Everything began to shut down. His last words to us were 'I love you. I'm sorry' and that was it. "

"People you love either lie to you or are too brutally honest with you...I can see why you're so messed up. The fact that I'm _both_ probably doesn't help. "

"I felt like both you and my father were just afraid to have this open personal relationship with me, so much so that it made me self-conscious about what I might be doing to people that it completely turned them away." She confesses.

"Cuddy, you obsessively worry about everything and everyone, because you care. However, if you can't do anything about it then you characteristically feel guilty which is why no one tells you anything." House observes.

"That makes me feel so much better." She says sarcastically and not overjoyed at hearing the assessment of her personality.

"I'm not saying this is a bad thing. Makes sex with you even better." He jokes as she gives him a look of disapproval. "What I'm trying to tell you is that sometimes people don't want you to bare their burdens when you have a lot on your plate already. Look at your dad. He actually gave you a gift. He knew what you were like. He didn't want you to feel guilty or sorry or pity him. He wanted to live his life as normally as possible given the circumstances. What were you gonna do? Hold his hand? Tell him things were going to be okay, because they weren't and he knew that. So rather than have people suck the life from his already dying body by constantly reminding him he was going to die, he chose to live his life with the people he loved. This was his last gift to you...not to have to worry about something you couldn't control."

Cuddy wipes a tear from her eye and squeezes his hands lovingly as a thank you.

Feeling her pain in this moment, House softly says to her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Taking a breath she says to him, "It's okay. You had bigger problems to take care of. Which leads me to wonder. What about you? Why didn't you come to me to tell me what was happening? You turned to Wilson first and you both hid things from me. Did you really feel that uncomfortable talking to me?"

Gazing into her eyes, he mutters, "No." He pauses a minute to reflect then confesses, "I wanted to tell you. But I was being selfish. I wanted your attention back, since I thought I lost it when you adopted Rachel. I thought you'd finally left me behind. In my attempt to get your attention, I stupidly insulted your motherhood and acted like a neglected kid. Truth is...I really needed you and just didn't know how to tell you without acting like a total bastard. I'm sorry. My mind wanted that delusion to be real, because I didn't think there was any other way it could be."

Hearing House's words to her made Cuddy's heart break, because in a way he was right. She was so caught up in her own personal world she missed the signs of his distress that she usually would've noticed immediately before motherhood took over her life.

Squeezing his hand she tells him, "I'm sorry I was so distracted."

"It's not your fault. You had your own life to live and I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could handle things on my own and I screwed up. Not surprisingly." He points out.

She reaches up to gently rub his should in a comforting manner.

There's silence for a minute and then Cuddy wonders, "You know. You know a lot about my family. You never say much about yours. I know you weren't exactly fond of your dad and that you respect your mom, but that's it. Why don't you ever talk more about your family?"

Brushing it off he says, "That's another dysfunctional story for another time. If I start talking about it now, I may throw up again."

She laughs a bit and states, "Okay. I won't personally burden you all in one night. I'll save the inquires for a time when you are more coherent."

"Or not all." He jibes.

She laughs at his deflecting tone, leans her head back on the couch with him then asks, "You feeling any better?"

He looks over at her and answers, "A little bit."

"You need anything?"

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation on my penis." She looks at him and laughs then gives him a playful slap on the shoulder. He then tells her seriously, "No. I'm good."

"You know...I keep saying that I don't want you to change, but that's exactly what I'm trying to do to you. Truth is that I'm the one who needs to change. I promise that I can do better." Cuddy notes.

"It's about damn time."

Cuddy laughs and tells him, "Shut up."

"Can't. Gotta bask in this moment while it's available."

"Come here you pain in my ass." She lays down on the couch. He throws off the heating pad and snuggles underneath her arm, putting his head on her chest. She puts her arms around him. He wraps his left arm around her waist. She starts stroking the hair above his left ear gently. He closes his eyes.

"Your breasts make a nice pillow."

She smiles.

"Why do you love me, House?" She queries.

"Because you're just as screwed up as I am." She gives a throaty laugh.

"Try to get some sleep, you idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot."

She smiles down at him, "Yes you are...and I love you just the same."

"Ditto." He says.

"Goodnight, House."

"Night, Cuddy."

Cuddy pulls the blanket down from the top of the sofa, puts it around them and closes he eyes falling asleep with him on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**First and foremost, I thank you all for your patience waiting for this update. Life and job have been a bit hectic, so I haven't been as diligent posting as I was this summer. Now that things have settled a bit, I hope to continue. Consider this chapter more a less a lead from climax to ending. I'll begin tying up story details I presented. Thanks to all the support from my readers and to all my dear friends for their continued encouragement. As always, all characters belong to David Shore, FOX and Universal. This story is for the sole purpose of entertainment only. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7**

As sunlight began streaming through the window in the living room, House started to stir on the couch. The aroma of freshly made coffee filled the air and House started to take in its intoxicating fragrance. He also noticed he was alone on the couch and assumed Cuddy was in the kitchen or in the bedroom getting dressed.

Throwing off the blanket that Cuddy had draped upon them the previous evening, he swung his legs down to the floor, used the arm of the couch as leverage and slowly stood up. He limped over to the dining room and found Cuddy sitting sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

Seeing his presence Cuddy asks him, "How you feeling?"

"Better than last night. "He responds.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some coffee. You hungry? Want me to make you anything to eat?"

House sits down and grumbles trying to think if he wants something to eat. Finally he says to her, "No, I'm okay."

"You had to think about it which means you are. You just don't want to bother me. How close am I?"

Pinching his thumb and index finger together he tells her, "Maybe this much."

She laughs at him and says, "I'll make you some eggs." Cuddy heads into the kitchen.

House calls to her, "What time are you picking Rachel up from your mom's?"

Cuddy yells back to him from the kitchen, "In about an hour. I don't want to subject Rachel to my mother's torture any longer than that."

House smiles. Just then the distinct sound of a cell phone ring tone playing "They're Coming to Take Me Away" by Napoleon XIV resonates in the air.

Cuddy emerges from the kitchen to listen. Upon hearing the tune she laughs and says, "That's definitely yours."

House groans, "That's my team. It's the only way I distinguish them from real human phone calls." He looks over to see his phone is on the coffee table. "Crap."

"I'll get it. Stay put." She runs into the living room to get the phone. She gets it, runs back into the dining room and hands the phone to House.

"Thanks." He says. He hits a button on the phone and puts it up to his ear, "It's Saturday morning. Somebody better be on death's door."

Foreman is on the other end and says, "Patient has severe abdominal pain and the bleeding and diarrhea just aren't easing up at all."

"Welcome to the world of Ulcerative Colitis." House tells hm.

"Except for the fact that usually steroids lessen the inflammation and tend to ease the bleeding. Here…nothing is happening." Foreman tells him.

Just then Masters chimes in saying," The patient has dots all over her."

Taub interjects, "It looks like body acne. The patient doesn't itch, so it can't be an allergy."

Masters argues, "I don't agree with that. I DO think it's an allergy. Doesn't have to itch to be one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….stop." House reacts. "Answer me this question. What medications did WE give her?"

"IV prednisone and Pentasa." Chase answers.

"And what was she on before she came to us?" House asks.

Masters answers,"Asacol."

"When did you give her the Pentasa?"

Foreman answers," We added it last night. Took her off the Asacol, kept her on Prednisone and put her on Pentasa. Taub thought the medication coating could've been the issue."

"That's cause Taub's an idiot and Masters is right. Take her off the Pentasa right now. You're poisoning her."

"Care to explain why I'm an idiot?" Taub questions.

"There _is _a laundry list but I'll stick to the medical one. Asacol and Pentasa are both great drugs for keeping your colon from exploding. However, not everyone gets to enjoy its lovely benefits. There's this tiny little ingredient in most of the pills used to treat colitis. It's called mesalamine. Works great…that is…unless your allergic to it in which case all hell breaks loose. A pill that contains it makes its journey into your system. Once it pulls up a couch, sets up a TV and gets comfortable in your colon, it triggers symptoms that are identical to the disease itself, which is why it's not easily detectable and why her doctors may have missed it. Then again, they're probably idiots too. In any case, its very rare but it happens…in about two percent of the patients who take anything with this in it. Rash is a tell tale sign that not all is cozy in the colon. Instead of healing, the colon stages an uprising."

"So what's the next step if every medication has this ingredient?" Taub inquires.

"Thankfully not every medication used to treat the disease has it. Right now take the patient off Pentasa and start her on hydrocortisone enemas. It won't be pleasant but at least it'll be a direct hit to settle down the colon rebellion. Continue with IV treatment and get her a script for Sulfasalazine and folic acid, since this pill has a tendency to absorb folic acid." House directs.

"Sulfasalazine doesn't contain mesalamine." Masters notes.

House fakes a crying sniffle. "My little girl is growing up." He quips and then closes the phone shut.

Cuddy comes into the dining room and places a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

Looking up at her he says, "You know…after I eat I may need to do some physical therapy. Except it's not my leg in need of it. I already have a limp. Wouldn't want anything else going limp."

"Somehow I don't think that's humanly possible with you." Cuddy says with a sly smile. She then sits down next to him, resting her chin on her hand.

"Depends. Open up your shirt and let me see your breasts. Test my theory." He jokes.

"Why don't I just do this instead?" She leans over and begins kissing him. He responds by playing tongue tango with her for what seems like an eternity.

When they break, House says, "You know, I think I have a different appetite right now and it does _not _involve eating eggs. Though some other tasty things come to mind."

She laughs and says, "I can tell by your big head. Not the one sitting above your shoulders either. "

"I think Rachel will be fine with your mom for….oh….another hour."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" She observes with a smile.

"How long have you known me?"

She laughs and they share a passionate kiss yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Special thanks for this Chapter goes to Anne for the input and the cheeleading, because this was way out of my comfort zone. **_

House and Cuddy stumble into the master bedroom practically groping and kissing each other wildly. House pushes the door closed behind them with his right hand while grabbing Cuddy's ass with his left hand. Using his body he pushes her up against the door and begins nipping at the nape of her neck while she pushes her pelvis against him and grabs the hair on his head with her left hand. Each lets out a lustful moan as the passion rises in them like the fires of hell itself. House begins to grind against her and she manages to find his lips and plunge her tongue between them, parting them open.

House grabs the hem of her shirt and begins to pull it up, still moaning in her mouth. Cuddy lifts her arms and House, taking a breath for a moment, pulls the shirt off, tossing it violently to the floor. Taking his left hand, he slides it underneath her bra, while kissing her, and begins to stroke the tip of her nub.

"Oh God, House!" She moans, gasping for breath.

Sucking her neck and twisting her now erect nipple between his fingers he says," God the things I want to do to you right now."

Cuddy lets out a throaty laugh. Then pushing him back a bit asks concerned," Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

A bit breathless he answers, "O-kay? Cuddy do you not feel the hard on in my pants right now? If we don't take care of that there are going to bigger problems than my leg, so shut up." She laughs and then with a hungry passion House devours her lips, sucking her tongue slowly like licking peanut butter off a spoon.

She pulls the hem of his shirt and without hesitation he pulls it off the rest of the way.

Laughing at his swiftness Cuddy notes, "Boy, you _are_ eager."

Puzzled House queries, "And you aren't? Thought you loved sex."

"I do love sex." She answers with a bewitching grin.

"Good." House then lifts her up and practically throws her onto the bed. He then pulls down his sweats and boxers in one swift motion revealing his saluting manhood. Getting onto the bed he straddles her and begins to undo the button of her pants and zipper. He slowly glides her pants and panties off together. Cuddy swiftly undoes her bra, tossing it to the floor, then adjusts herself to lie lengthwise on the bed. House slowly slips onto the bed on the side of her, sliding his left hand underneath the small of her back and caressing her left thigh with his right. She grabs his neck, pulling him down towards her and plants a deep passionate kiss on his lips, as if she were sucking the soul out of his body.

House then takes his right hand and moves it down then slides two fingers inside her wet core and she lets out an eyes wide open gasp, then closes her eyes again, feeling him begin to pulsate his fingers inside her…in….then out….then back in again. She brings her pelvis up to match each thrust, as she digs the nails of her right hand into his back in pure unadulterated ecstasy.

Feeling the wetness between his fingers he observes, "Hell Cuddy…and you thought I was eager."

"Shut up and get inside me you teasing bastard." She responds breathlessly.

He pulls out his fingers gently and she rests her legs on his shoulder so he could get better access. Ever so slowly he glides himself into her. There is a hitch in her breath upon his entry followed by a long moan. Slowly, like an engine revving up, he begins to move and she meets him with each thrust. She can feel the heat from his breath just inches from her lips, as this pulsating energy begins to send streaks of electricity throughout her body. House starts to pick up the pace and Cuddy's heart feels as if it's about to burst from her chest. With each thrust she meets him as cries of pleasure escape her lips. To heighten the sensation, House cups her left breast with his right hand and begins sucking on her left one, licking the tip of her erect nipple.

Cuddy digs her nails into his back deeper and screams, "Oh dear God, House!" The flame burning deep inside her belly down to her core is beginning to rise rapidly. Cuddy grabs House's ass for support as he begins thrusting harder, faster and deeper inside her. Each lets out grunts and moans of pleasure in musical harmony with each other as the tension begins to mount. Suddenly, a crescendo explodes into a final cadence of passion for both and slowly their breathing begins calm as they continue to kiss passionately in each other's arms.

"It's amazing how physical therapy helps my leg pain." House jokes catching his breath.

Cuddy laughs, stroking his jaw. She then says, "I wish I didn't have to pick up Rachel right now."

"Who says you do? We can keep this day for us." He tells her.

"Not today. I promised her we'd take her out today."

"She's a kid. Lie. She'll never know."

Cuddy laughs then says, "There is one thing I realize."

"What's that?" House wonders.

"That we should definitely do this more often." She looks up into his glistening blue eyes and smiles.

* * *

Looking at her, he returns the smile and bends down to kiss her passionately once more.

House lies in bed with a white sheet wrapped around him, exhausted from his sexual escapade with Cuddy and staring at her enamored as she stands, pulling her shirt down.

Gliding her hand over the hem of her shirt to remove any wrinkles she says to House, "I figured we could take Rachel to the park today. She's dying to fly that kite you got her."

"Only if there's food involved….and a beer….and maybe a make out session." He jokes.

"There will be food. I made sandwiches this morning. A veggie wrap for me and a cold Reuben for you."

"That's my girl." He says grinning.

"Beer is being chilled in the cooler and as for the make out session…well that may have to wait until Rachel is down for a nap."

"Well, two out of three ain't bad."

Just then the phone rings and House observes on the caller ID that it's Arlene.

"Uh oh…elder Cuddy must be pissed you're not there yet. Just tell her you were giving me CPR."

Cuddy laughing says," Shut up and toss me the phone."

House picks up the phone and throws it to Cuddy. She catches it and hits a button on the receiver.

"Hello mother." She answers flatly

Cuddy listens for a minute and begins to roll her eyes. Then she says, "I know I'm late. I got tied up."

"Damn, that's what I wanted to do to you." House quips. Cuddy gives him a look, while she continues to listen to Arlene on the other end.

Cuddy listens for a minute, drops the phone a bit, puts her hand over the receiver and says to House," My mother said that if you want to schtupp me at this hour of the morning, make sure you finish on time so that she doesn't have to entertain an irate child. "

"Tell _her_ that if you don't schtupp me at this time of the morning, _you're_ going to have an even bigger irate child. Difference is…I'm much quicker to calm"

Cuddy gets back on the phone and there is a pause. Then Cuddy says with a smile, "Yes, but he's my jackass. Listen…I will be there in twenty minutes. Quit kvetching and just make sure her stuff is ready." She then presses the button to hang up the phone and tosses it back to House. Looking at House she says, "You think you can behave while I'm gone?"

With mock innocence he says to her, "I'm always a good boy." He puts the phone back on the charger. "Though I can't guarantee I won't steal one of your thongs to place on my private shrine."

"Just make sure you don't take the silky, red lace ones. They go with the She-Devil outfit I put aside for your birthday." Cuddy goes over and gives him a kiss. "I'll be back in a little while." He reaches around and pinches her ass. She jumps.

With a cunning smile he says," Hurry back. May need some mouth to mouth resuscitation on my penis before we go. Wouldn't want him to die young."

She rolls her eyes at him and walks out of the room. As he hears her fumble for her keys, he blissfully strokes her empty pillow with his left hand and closes his eyes. The front door closes and he listens as she gets into her car. He hears the ignition turn on and the car pull out of the driveway. He lies there for a moment in his own private heaven of quiet, peaceful, sexual nourishment. However, he realizes that he has to get up, shower and get dressed so they can leave for the park on time. He already made Cuddy late for picking up Rachel and he wants to avoid that problem now, because if they leave late then Rachel naps late and Cuddy gets irritable.

He sits up and rolls over, pulling the sheet over his manhood. He goes to get up, but loses his footing and begins to trip. Grabbing the nightstand, he breaks his fall but knocks a book to the floor that had been situated upon it.

Looking down at the book open and face down on the floor he mutters, "Crap!"

He bends over to pick it up and notices that the front cover says "JOURNAL" in gold cursive letters on the reddish brown leather cover. Stroking his thumb along the cover he begins to debate whether or not to open it. He knows it's probably wrong…..no…it's definitely wrong but curiosity gets the best of him and he picks a spot in which to open. The entry is from last week after one of their many nights of passion. He begins to read the entry which says:

"_Never have I been in the presence of a man like House who makes me feel sexy, wanted, desired and brings out the woman in me in every way possible…and in pretty much every position we can handle. His carnal passion for me and mine for him breathes a fresh new life into each day and especially to nights. With Lucas, each night was cold and mostly devoid of passion or the passion was simply one-sided. Sure…young, fresh and eager was sometimes wildly refreshing and brought me back to my high school days…Bobby Fallon in the back of a Chevy. But no one…not Lucas or anyone could capture the passion House brings into my life. There was only one other time I felt this good in the arms of a man, and not surprisingly it was with House over twenty years ago at Michigan. I'm glad I found my way back home into his arms, because he truly is the most incredible man I've ever met in my life. There isn't and I don't think ever will be any comparison." _

House can't help but smile that she would think of them so fondly, as he too felt the same way about her. She was the first woman in his entire life that he would do anything for, because she did just about anything to help him. He regretted the fact that she never knew just how much she meant to him. Next to Wilson, she truly was one of the best friends he'd ever had. Feeling a bit confident in himself, House flips ahead a few pages to read another entry. This one is dated a few days ago.

_"Why is it that one minute House can make me want to jump him and the next make me want to __watch him jump off a damn cliff with me being the one to push him over? He really pissed me off __today…well he pisses me off every day at some point but usually I can just ignore him. Today I __couldn't. I wanted him to come to dinner with me, the head of the board of trustees and his wife. One task that is part of my job and seemingly easy. Then again, with House no damn task is seemingly easy. In fact, it's like trying to get Rachel to eat green beans. I try every stupid task to get her to do it and she throws them back at me. I try every task, like flash my cleavage and offer him sex, to get House to do what I need him to do, but he somehow finds the loophole I missed and he's gotten his way and my breast in his mouth. If we ever want to go further in this relationship, I need him to do these trivial things for me without making it a big production. Why doesn't he understand that when he avoids these things like the plague,(though to him a case of the plague would probably be way more appealing) it makes me look bad…it makes US look bad? Of course, I sometimes don't know which is worse….not coming or coming and being an ass by insulting whoever we're with in his condescending tone. Sometime I just want to say "suck it up and shut up!" It's frustrating. He said he'd come and was his usual convincing self. And I was my usual idiot self believing him. What the hell is wrong with me? Are my sexual hormones eating away at the only logical brain cells I have left? Shit….I'm starting to sound like my mother._

_ House tells me he needs to stay because he has problems with his patient which I completely __understand. However, I discovered later that he paid Chase to lie and say he was with the patient while he went bowling with Wilson. So not only has he corrupted his entire department with his __logic but also with his treachery…and here I am the ringmaster leading the circus._

_Good God is this what I want to subject Rachel to? I don't even want to know what he's taught her behind my back though I suspect manipulation techniques, since she's been surprisingly __good at getting me to let her get what she wants. Dammit! I AM an idiot! God he's such an ass!"_

House sat there recalling that incident in complete embarrassment. As much as he didn't want to go, he did know he was somewhat obligated. Therefore, he tried concocting a story to get himself out it. House wouldn't answer his cell while he was bowling with Wilson, unless it was his team calling. But to ease Cuddy's suspicions, House had Chase call her every half hour to apologize on his behalf and give her a fabricated update on the patient. House gave Chase a script to follow. He'd had it all planned down to a science…what he hadn't planned on was Cuddy calling the DDX room and Masters picking up the phone. Cuddy said she was trying House's phone and he wasn't picking up. Cuddy wanted to leave a message. Masters told her House wasn't there and then he got busted. House recalled the several messages left on his phone until he got to the vicious one Cuddy left signaling that he was screwed. It took a lot of ass kissing, not of the pleasurable kind, an offering of clinic hours and a bouquet of her favorite white roses to smooth things over.

House shakes his head at himself and starts thinking he shouldn't read anymore of Cuddy's private thoughts. Yet, he can't feign the urge to read just one more. He flips a few pages and notices an entry from early this morning.

_"I don't know if I have the strength to do this. A seemingly great night was clouded by the fact that __House was trying to hide his pain from me. It made me feel so heartless and cold that he couldn't __trust me at first. He did open up to me a little, but I still wonder what other secrets he's hiding from __me. It hurts me that he can tell Wilson anything, but hides the truth from me. What do I need to __do? Do I ask too much of him? Maybe. It's painful to even think that he can't trust me and that our __relationship isn't truly a personal one. Just a superficial….'go through the motions' one. I think we __can get past this, but it's not the only hiccup in this relationship right now. All my life I kept dreaming that I would find this perfect guy who would love and take care of me and make me feel good about myself and what I do. After last night, I feel so self-centered writing this…but who is going to take care of me if I'm taking care of House AND Rachel? I'm already tired and beaten and…I don't know…in search of more? My mother would think I set my expectations too high, but why the hell not? Don't I deserve something for all the crap I've been though in my life? Shouldn't I get a break? Where the hell is my reward? My hope? My happiness? I love House. I do very deeply and I would do anything for him. I'll always worry about him. But I wonder if he worries about me as much as I do him. Does he spend sleepless nights wondering if tonight is the night he'll fall off the wagon? That thought alone scares me to death, because I don't know how I'll handle things if that happens. Then again…would he trust me enough to tell me if it happens or lie to me? That thought makes me restless. When I woke up this morning after such a tiring night, all I could do was cry. Cry for him. Cry for me. Cry for us. I don't know what to do. Is this the beginning of the end? It's not me anymore that I have to worry about. It's my daughter too. How can I balance both without burning out? How can I feel like I'm taken care of too? Then again…I essentially created this mess. I helped create his pain, but I can't take it away. I fueled his addiction, but I can't prevent him from slipping. The pain he experiences with each limp of his gait is a reminder of the pain I feel for putting him in this position. I just don't know if I'm strong enough or have the mileage needed to bare these burdens every day for the rest of my life. But who else will? I don't want to have to feel guilty for thinking about myself, but I do. Someone has to."_

Closing the journal gently, House swallows hard. He places the journal back on the nightstand and sits in silence for a minute, his eyes begin to glisten. House thinks to himself about how he doesn't want to be this big of a burden to her. He also feels helpless in the fact that he doesn't know if he can take care of her in the way she's dreamed. These thoughts bring a great ache to his bones and a desire to try to do something to prevent a dissolution of their relationship. For the first time in a long time House feels happy, but he has been seemingly unaware that Cuddy hasn't been as blissfully happy as he. He wants her to be happy. He wants them to be happy. He loves her so deeply that the need for her in his life is overpowering. Like his puzzles though he then begins to wonder in what capacity he needs her. Does he need her to take care of him? Does he need her to protect him? Does he need her to make him happy? Does he need her for selfish reasons rather than heartfelt ones? As he glances over at the clock, he realizes that he's just wasted twenty minutes reading and contemplating…..no…obsessing. He knows this is going to be a long weekend and one in which he needs to find out what exactly he is capable of to salvage this relationship that he feels is in jeopardy. It's time to perform his own differential diagnosis to cure what ails the relationship. Yet, he wonders to himself…can he?

Regardless of what he needs to figure out this weekend, for the time being he knows he needs to get in the shower now lest there be a problem. In the meantime, House figures he'll take his spinning mind into the shower and strategize in there in the hopes he reaches some kind of epiphany.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: House, MD and its entities are the property of David Shore, FOX and Universal Media Corporation. This story is for sole entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.**_

It was a beautiful day at the park. The sun shone through a beautiful soft, blue, cloudless sky and the wind was just perfect for kite flying. Cuddy was perched atop a blanket, sunglasses covering her eyes from the blaring sun, smiling as she watched House coach Rachel in the art of kite flying. As is customary with a toddler, Rachel was a bit restless and just wanted to fly the red, diamond dream rather than listen to House mutter on about on how to fly it.

"Can't we just fly it now?" Rachel whined, in a tone which was making House impatient.

It was in this seemingly memory making moment that House realized how much patience Cuddy had in dealing with Rachel's and his anxious nature.

A bit irritated, House answers her, "If I don't tell you how to fly it, it won't fly. Then, you'll stomp your feet, cry and throw a tantrum; and I don't have the energy or enough beer in me to handle that right now. "

"What's a tantrum?" She queries.

House shakes his head in frustration and answers, "Nevermind. Now….see those trees way over there?" He points in the direction far out in front of them.

Rachel looks over at them intently as if they are hiding a secret for which House is about to reveal. She answers, "Um…hum."

"Okay, now see how the leaves are swaying and moving with the wind?" He asks.

"Yep!" She says with enthusiasm.

"Perfect! Now, that tells us that the kite will be able to fly. If we didn't see the leaves rustling or the tree branches swaying a bit then it would be a lousy flying day." He tells her.

"What does lousy mean?" She wonders.

"That it stinks. Kind of like your diaper after you eat spaghetti."

She giggles at him. Then, curious she asks him, "Why would it be bad to fly the kite?"

"Because a kite needs wind to fly." He answers.

"Oh…" She says comprehending the explanation.

"All right…now," He turns her around. "The wind is blowing behind us. That's what we want, because the wind will carry it up. Now, whatever you do, DON'T run with it no matter how excited you get when it goes up. Got it?" He asks.

"Got it!" She answers, bouncing her little legs in nervous excitement.

Guiding her, he has her point the nose of the kite straight up. "See, you have to keep this up so the wind will take it when we let it go."

"Okay." She says with anticipation.

"Now, don't throw it up. Just let it go when I get to three. All right?"

"Yup!" She says still bouncing her legs.

"Ready?" He queries.

"Ready." She says.

"Okay….one….two…..three….let it go!"

Rachel releases her grip on the kite line and up it starts to go. House guides her hand in letting a little of the line go.

"Slowly let out a little of this flying line so it goes higher."

Rachel does as he instructs and squeals as it rises up.

"Good girl!" House smiles, and with a bit of pride in his eyes, thinks to himself that she is not as dumb as he thought.

He lets her go and watches her, telling her, "Just keep letting a little of the line go until the wind catches it."

She does, but is getting restless because it's not going as high as she would like. She whines," It's not going high enough!"

"Well, you have to be patient and wait." He says. "It'll go."

Unsatisfied with his response, she does what he advised her not to do and begins running with it.

House calls to her in interrupted burst, "Rachel….wait….don't…I said NOT to run with it! Crap!" He rubs his forehead. He starts limping to try and catch her, "Rachel! Stop!"

House then observes that Rachel is heading directly for a large rock lying slightly obstructed in the grass and she's not looking. Suddenly, House is struck with fear as he anticipates the inevitable and calls out to her again, as he limps in pain towards her.

"Rachel! Stop! Watch out for that…."

And then it happens…Rachel tumbles over the rock, the kite falls to the ground in a limp mess and Rachel begins wailing. Cuddy leaps from the blanket and rushes to Rachel's aid.

Helpless, House stand there feeling useless and exclaims to himself, "Dammit!"

* * *

Cuddy and Rachel sat enjoying their sandwiches, but House wasn't eating his. Cuddy could tell by the look on his face that he was bothered by what happened and was still processing.

Trying to offer some consolation Cuddy tells him, "She's fine House. Nothing broken. No sprains. Just a cut. "

Chipper Rachel lifts her elbow, with sandwich in hand, to display the band-aid with pictures of Mini Mouse on it, "I got a Mini band-aid!"

Dejected and rubbing his leg, House remarks, "You shouldn't have had to get a band-aid."

Cuddy sighs and says to him, "House, it was an accident. Kids have them all the time. Bumps and bruises are the war wounds of childhood. Don't you ever remember doing something dumb that caused some injury to you?"

Rachel makes a face, "I'm not dumb mommy!"

"THAT she hears." House says sarcastically.

Looking at Rachel Cuddy smiles as says, "No, you aren't sweetie. You are a bright little girl." She then kisses Rachel on top of the head.

House begins to brood a bit and utters, "I should have been able to help her and I couldn't. I couldn't run to catch her. I couldn't…protect her."

With a concerned look on her face Cuddy tries to soothe his restless mind, "House, it really is okay. I was here. She's fine. You did what you could. Please don't beat yourself up over this. Unless there's something else bothering you. Is there?"

"What if you weren't here? Then what? I'm useless Cuddy."

"No, you are not." She says with conviction and a bit of sadness concerning how he thinks of himself. "You would've been fine if I weren't here. You would've gotten to her. You would've been able to take care of her."

Still seeing that he's not convinced she softly says, "House, you are a big help in lots of ways."

Rachel chimes in with a smile, "You helped me fly my kite!"

Cuddy pleased that her daughter found an example beams, "That's right! And you know mommy would never know how to fly a kite. We need House, right?"

"Right!" Rachel says joyfully.

"Except that you're forgetting the part where I stood there useless as a little girl fell over a rock and nearly broke an arm. This gimp couldn't run a race with a turtle." He says with forlorn.

"What's a gimp?" Rachel queries.

"Don't worry about it." Cuddy tells her. She then turns her attention back to House. She puts down her sandwich.

Putting her hand on House's shoulder and rubbing it she tells him, "You are not useless. You are a wonderful man." She slides down the blanket a little closer to him, puts her arm around him and her head on his shoulder and tells him, "I love you, House. You are everything I want and more than I could ever ask for. You make our lives complete and Rachel and I wouldn't know what to do without you. Please don't think that you don't have a purpose or a place in our lives, because you do. You were so great with Rachel and the kite today. I watched you. You were so patient with her, which I know is hard for you. You did good today."

Then, Cuddy lifts her head and kisses him on the cheek. Rachel puts her sandwich down, gets up, puts her arms around House's neck and gives him a hug. She then kisses him on top of his head.

For a moment House smiles, but that smile turns to a lost, distant look as he recalls Cuddy's diary entry. Today's events made him think deeply about how she is probably right. He can't take care of her or Rachel. The thought brings him much heartache and that's when it hits him…..maybe this isn't going to work after all.


End file.
